


Chip in the Glass

by Metal_Works



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anon is a ghost, Casual talk of death, F/F, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Kanon is a jerk, Light Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this is a humor story believe it or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Works/pseuds/Metal_Works
Summary: In which Kanon wants nothing more than for her sister to drop dead. Otherwise know as: The story of how Kanon convinced her sister to end her own life, and felt no remorse for her actions.Oh, and then Anon kinda comes back to haunt her. But that's besides the point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so this is my first story posted on here and I'm still trying to figure out the layout of everything. This probably isn't the best story you'll ever read, but it means a lot to me that anyone would even check out my story. Soo, thank you in advance!
> 
> Romance isn't really a key focus in any of the other chapters besides this one, so bare with me and my poor romance writing skills. I'm also sorry in advance for my portrayal of Kanon here, I promise her actions are explained later.

In hindsight, shouting ‘Took you long enough’ probably wasn’t any sane person’s first reaction to seeing their sibling balancing precariously on the railing on a bridge Then again, Kanon had figured a long while back that she wasn’t like most people in that regard. In fact she had been overwhelmingly happy when she found that note resting on her pillow after returning home from soccer practice. You might even say she was elated to read over those four words scrawled messily across the paper that read: Raven’s Park, Et Tu? 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what the message meant, and Kanon had wasted no time booking it to the designated place. She wasn’t about to miss this. No, not when she had been pushing it for so long. However it seemed her dear sister hadn’t intended to go out without keying in an extra to the story. 

Once there, she had run into an a̶n̶n̶o̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ old acquaintance of Anon’s, a redhead named Cul who her sister had been infatuated with until the brat turned her down. Rather harshly, Kanon might add. The delinquent had purposely agreed to meet Anon behind the school after classes were over and then doused her in red paint as soon as she was sure her friend was recording. The video went viral, and Anon hadn’t left her room for days. 

Although, Kanon hadn’t found it as funny as she thought it would. Surprisingly it hadn’t been too hard to spin a rather flimsy tale of her sisters ‘whorish tendencies’ that the gullible little brat believed. Hell, they may have made a cute couple had Cul taken a step back to realize Anon was one of the most introverted people who ever lived. Then again, she supposed being a respected member of the Student Counsel had it’s perks.

Oh well. It seems all her musings had given the brat a chance to approach her. Holding a folded piece of paper out quizzically, the redhead looked almost like a lost puppy looking for its mother. Kanon found it pretty pathetic honestly. Especially since the redhead couldn’t even look her in the eye without fidgeting, probably due to some misconception that she actually gave a damn about her sister's wellbeing. She’d have to correct that later.

“So ah…” Kanon had to force down the urge to cringe as the brat finally managed to string together a sentence. “This isn’t about the whole… Public humiliation thing, is it? Cuz if it is-”

“It isn’t.” 

“O-Oh… Soo, about this letter then…?” Cul trailed off, trying her best to avoid eye contact. Kanon only scoffed at the teen before snatching the letter away and unfolding it, scanning over it with a bored expression. 

Do you know my favorite dance? I’ll tell you if you meet me at Raven Park. L̶e̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶?̶ 

Kanon clicked her tongue irritably. “Damn, you picked the wrong time to pity her.” 

“What?” 

“Pff, get ready for a show.” The blonde grumbled as she crumpled up the paper, gesturing for Cul to follow her. “I have a feeling she’s not in a very patient mood today.” 

With that, Kanon started towards the center of the park, heading for the large stone bridge that looped wildly over a walkway far below it. She picked up the pace and didn’t even bother checking to see if the redhead was following. Judging by the tentative footfalls trudging a little ways behind, it was safe to assume Cul’s interest had been peeked. 

Kanon smirked as the bridge finally came into view, along with a familiar blonde sitting perched on the ledge. Her smirked widened. 

“Took you long enough!” She called out, drawing a miffed ‘Likewise’ from her twin as she got closer. 

It was only when Kanon was standing almost directly behind Anon did she get a better look at her. She had to bite back a snarky remark as she realized her sister was wearing a mofuku, something typically worn by the grieving, not the dead. She also noted that Anon had removed her shoes and discarded them onto the ground, a carefully folded letter resting on top. 

“You’re really going to ruin one of mom’s kimono’s with this?” The older twin gestured to the 16 meter drop. “With your luck, you’ll fuck up and survive.” 

“Mm, I’ll just bleed out then.” Anon shrugged, carefully pushing herself to her feet. “Cul’s a no show?” 

Kanon rolled her eyes before jerking her head in the direction of the redhead, who stood a little ways off. The brat looked petrified. Anon made a dramatic showing of leaning over to ‘see her better’ and pretending to lose her balance before catching herself when Cul let out an alarmed squeak. Kanon briefly cursed the dancers balance Anon showed off when she was feeling particularly rebellious. 

She was half tempted to push her then and there. 

“Cul! What’s my favorite dance? Do you know?” Anon questioned, her arms thrown out to her sides, a smile stretching across her face. 

“A-Ah… I… I don’t-” 

Kanon watched in amusement as the brat stumbled over herself to find an answer she obviously didn’t know. Not that anyone would know the answer. Anon doesn’t exactly have the body of a dancer after all. But it was still a humorous thought, knowing Anon could just be making shit up as she goes and Cul would be none the wiser. 

“She’ll never get it you know.” Kanon cut in. “Who would honestly want to know anything about a clumsy airhead like yourself?” 

“Mm hm.” The younger twin nodded, her smile beginning to resemble that of a smirk. “Shall I be off then?” 

“No!” Cul cried suddenly. 

“No?”

“Haa…” 

The teen stepped forward, her hands clenched into fists on either side of her. “Kanon… You- Why are you edging her on?! She’ll die-” 

“That’s the point.” Kanon interrupted. 

“What…? You mean, you want her… You want Anon to die?” Cul’s voice quivered pathetically. “Anon… You can’t…” 

“I mean, I caaan.” Anon sang. And as if to prove her point. 

She fell back. 

“Watch me.” 

A scream filled the air as the sickening crack of flesh slapping against cement resounded through the air. Cul had darted towards the younger twin as she began her descent, but it seemed she just wasn’t quick enough. Her fingers grasped nothing but air as she leaned over the railing where Anon had once stood, her terrified gaze locked on the mangled form of said teen laying motionless on the walkway below. The redhead collapsed to her knees, her shoulders trembling as she gagged, the image now burned into her mind. 

Kanon wondered briefly if it was overly cruel of them to expose the teen to something so gruesome. But that thought was soon chased away by the bubble of laughter building up in her throat. She let a giggle or two though before stepping up to the brat in front of her. 

Dropping the crumpled piece of paper onto the teens head, she decided it was about time to start heading home. And as she reached the start of the bridge she wondered if Cul would even take a second glance at the note. Would she even bother to check the backside of the paper and see the crossed out words meant for no one else but her? 

Her questions were answered by the anguish scream that filled the air soon after she had made it halfway out of the park. 

J̶e̶ ̶t̶'̶a̶i̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶C̶u̶l̶.̶ ̶


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter is late. Ah ha, sorry about that. The chapters are all really short yet I still procrastinate. Oops.

“Hey uh, that’s the second time your ponytails come undone. Think you're being haunted?” Merli asked jokingly. 

“Something like that…” Kanon replied shortly, before returning her focus to the tangled mess that was her ponytail. She glared at the transparent fingers that ghosted through her hair in delicate strokes, shifting ever so slightly away from the feather light weight resting against her left side. 

Faint emerald green eyes glared mockingly back at her as a smile crept over pale white skin. Kanon growled lowly before dropping the strands of hair she had begun working back into her signature ponytail, allowing it to fall back to its natural length. She felt the airy weight at her side disappear only for the feeling of careful fingers running through her hair to return. 

Merli shot a confused glance towards Kokone, who simply shrugged at Kanon’s antics. She sighed before scooting closer to the strawberry blond. The shadows cast by the sakura tree they all sat under did little to hide the distant look reflected in Kanon’s eyes, which worried Merli to a certain extent. 

The purple haired teen hesitantly placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. “Ah… You okay there Kanny?” 

“Leave her be Merli.” Kokone cut in, flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine she had ‘borrowed’ from her girlfriend with little interest. She huffed. “Home girls probably still freaked her sister died not too long ago.”

“All the more reason to be worried!” Merli exclaimed. “You know she hated Anon!”

Kokone shrugged. “Maybe her conscience came finally came back from its eighteen year long vaca.” 

Quiet, echoey laughter followed that retort, making Kanon wince as the careful fingers that weaved through her hair suddenly gave a nettled tug at the strands. She bit back an annoyed comment as her friends continued to banter back and forth, completely oblivious to the ethereal presence sitting among them, listening closely to everything said with that same happy go lucky grin it’s owner had been known for in life. The meticulous hands returned to their work as the conversation began to veer off into other territories. 

Kanon puffed out her cheeks before letting out a sigh. She brushed Merli’s hand off of her shoulder and flashed her a reassuring smile when the animated teen glanced back at her. She shook her head with a laugh.

“I’m fine you guys. My folks are just a little antsy about Anon’s death, you know?” The blond rolled her shoulders back as she felt another tug at her hair. “I guess they’re just scared I’ll pull a stunt like hers.” 

“Think we should be worried about Galaco?” Kokone chuckled at this. “What with the way her ass couldn’t stay in her seat this morning, you’d think she’s paying homage or something.”

“Kokone, too soon!” Merli swatted the brunette’s arm. Her friends only laughed harder. She groaned, and shuffled away from Kanon.

“I swear, you two are worse than Rion.” She grumbled, drawing a mock gasp from Kokone and a playful smirk from Kanon. 

They continued their banter for only a couple more minutes before the bell signalling the end of lunch cut through the air. Kanon whistled lowly as her friends continued to gossip with each other. She stood up slowly, listening to the loud pops her joints made upon moving them. Merli looked over at her before standing herself, pulling Kokone up with her by her sleeves. 

The purple haired teen frowned, her gaze not leaving Kanon’s shoulder. “Hey… How did you braid your hair so quickly?”

Kanon blinked, turning her head to look at the long French braid that hung limply over her shoulder. She shot a pointed look at the pale skinned figure that sat by her feet. The short haired apparition smiled and motioned for Kanon to answer the question. 

She hesitated, drawing her gaze back to her curious friends. “Y… Y-You probably didn’t notice... I did it while you were talking about Miku’s hair extensio-” 

“No no. It’s Maika with the hair extensions.” Kokone cut in.

“Maika, Miku, what’s the difference?”

“One’s Spanish.” 

“I thought ONE was Japanese?”

“No, no. ONE is IA’s sister, Maika is the transfer student.” 

“So wh-”

“Guys!” Merli interrupted. She waved at the from a little ways away from the base of the hill the sakura tree sat on. “You’re going to be late!’

With that, the butterfly loving teen raced off towards the school building. Kokone grinned, shoving past Kanon with a loud exclamation of ‘last one there has to buy everyone lunch tomorrow’. Kanon watched her go with a faint smile, the weight holding onto her leg refusing to let go.

Her smile morphed into a scowl as she glared down at the identical teen clamped onto her limb. “Care to let go, Anon?” 

“And rob those girls of a free meal? I think not.” The ghost of her twin wagged an index finger at her with a cheeky smirk. 

Kanon groaned, her hand moving to massage the bridge of her nose. She attempted to jerk her leg out of the apparitions grasp, only to stumble forward as she simply moved right through her. Anon laughed as her sister caught herself against the rough bark of the tree, muttering curses as she regained her balance.

She shot one last glare at her before turning on her heels and stalking off towards the school. The blond didn’t even have to turn back to know her twin was following closely behind, giggling all the while. 

Kanon had never wanted to smack her sister as much as she had in that moment.

___

“I’m home!” Kanon called into the dimly lit house. She was greeted by no response. 

“Antsy about my death huh?” 

“Shut up.”

A fit of laughter broke out as the older twin moved swiftly through the house, ascending the stairs quickly. Her bag bounced against her back as she trotted into her room with a solemn sigh. She didn’t even bother to shut her door behind her, seeing as her pesky tag along could just phase right through it with no issue. Kanon tossed her bag onto her bed before turning her heels towards the bathroom that was linked to her room. 

Volleyball practice had run late, leaving her with only four hours until midnight to complete her homework. She ran her hands down her face before turning on the shower and stripping out of her uniform. She heard the sink turn on, and, knowing Anon was in the room with her, quickly jumped into the shower to avoid her sister line of sight.

“Get out of here, Anon.” Kanon hissed, the still frigid water only serving to dampen her mood. “Turn the sink off, you’re only wasting water.”

“Hold on, I want to drown myself.” Anon’s chipper voice cut through the pitter patter of the water. 

“Anon you’re already dead.” Kanon stressed.

She was met by silence. And then… 

“Moranife teyuruni merikeraninshu…”

“Anon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit is supposed to be a Splatoon joke, but I doubt anyone will get it since it was poorly executed. Aah I'm not good at this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to updating this ah ha... To be honest, I don't really like this story. It's very pessimistic and the main reason I wrote it (my hatred for Kanon) doesn't really exist anymore. But I figured I may as well finish it since I already have the whole thing planned out. It's just a matter of getting there really. 
> 
> Also, there's an important note about Kanon's character down at the bottom that I can't say up here for spoiler reasons. Just finish up the chapter and meet me down there, kay?

Trudging along the worn sidewalk with a noticeable scowl, Kanon muffled a yawn as cars zipped past her at varying speeds, whipping her hair around with the wind. She’d woken up to find Anon missing along with her bag and all her hair bows, leaving her to deal with the mess that was her now tangled thigh length hair. And thinking about it only served to dampen her mood. 

She kicked a pebble out of her path as another car blew past her, sending another chill up her spine. She growled under her breath. Without Anon walking at her side and acting as a shield, she was a lot more susceptible to the harsh breeze that the cars kicked up. She was starting to wish she lived farther from the school so her parents wouldn’t make her  walk all the way here. 

But backtracking to the topic of Anon, Kanon was really starting to wonder how much influence a dead person could have in the waking world. Like, seriously. Anon was doing things that were probably more akin to a poltergeist than your average Casper. There was basically no difference in whether Anon was alive or dead. 

It was frustrating. 

Kanon wrapped her arms around herself as a weak defense against the chill morning air. It really wasn’t fair. No matter what she did, Anon stuck with her. It was like they were sharing the same soul or something stupid like that. 

She picked up the pace, not willing to toddle around out in the cold for much longer with the school just within her sights. Pairs of students flitted through the gates that led to the large extravagant building, seemingly avoiding a stoic figure that leaned on the wall next to the entryway. Kanon grumbled lowly under her breath. She recognized that emo haircut and indifferent posture anywhere.

It was Flower  _ fucking _ Aria.

Cul’s adopted sister and the male populations resident heartache. Of course she’d be here.

If the rumors were true, then today would be the day Cul attends school again. Not that it mattered to Kanon. Her only concern was that Cul had probably blabed to her sister about what she’d seen. And this seemed to be the case.

As soon as Kanon had stepped into Flower’s line of sight, the aloof teen had pushed off the wall and started to stalk over to her with a flimsy glare. Kanon paused to wait for the junior to reach her. She wasn’t about to make things simpler by meeting her halfway, oh no, that’s just not how Kanon worked. A saccharine smile was forced onto her face just as the other teen approached her. 

“Flower.” Kanon greeted sweetly, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. It was something she’d seen Anon do a lot when pretending to be meek and innocent from something she knows she’s guilty of. She fluttered her eyelashes for added effect. “Do you need something from me?” 

“You  _ could _ say that.” Flower muttered before straightening up. “I need to talk with you about something important. I assume you know what that is?” 

Kanon had to fight the urge to smirk. “I haven't the faintest idea.” 

“Cut the shit, Kanon.” Flower snapped, her voice remaining remarkably stable. "You know exactly what I'm talking about.” 

“If it’s about the poetry club being shut down, you know there's nothing I can do about that.” Well, maybe that was a lie. She  _ was _ the main reason it was shut down after all. But the weed didn't have to know that. 

“I’m talking about what you did to Anon.” The slightly taller teens words were beginning to sound irritated, and Kanon had to force her mouth to not curl into a smirk. Flower was tapping her foot against the cement with an obvious frown, clearly not happy with her dismissive attitude. 

“What I've done to Anon?” Kanon tilted her head to the side, something else she'd seen her sister do from time to time. Through, typically it was when her sister decided to ogle Cul from across the gym. She mentally cringed at the implication, but outwardly smiled sadly. “I hope you’re not going to blame me for her suicide. I know I could have done more to help her but I… I just didn't know.”

Adding in a couple hitches to her speech, Kanon turned her head away from the other teen as to seem more downtrodden. She didn’t need Flower to know that it was really because she was straining to hold in her laughter. That would ruin the fun. 

“You’re despicable.” Flower growled. “Acting like her death wasn’t your fault… How can you live with yourself the way you do?¨

“I… I don't know what you mean…” Wow she's persistent. Kanon almost dropped her fasade then and there, but this would be a battle of will she would walk away from victorious. She looked back at Flower with watery eyes, another trick she picked up from observing Anon. The key to it was pinch your waist while giving off the illusion you've simply place your hand there for support. It was a very handy tactic, she'd have to ask Anon where she´d learned it. 

“A-Are you accusing me of k-killing her myself?” She forced her voice to shake. You can never have too much vibrato after all. “W-Why would I do that? I loved Anon!” 

Key word: Loved.

Back before they started to grow apart and she realized how weak and useless her twin was. Before high school started and Anon deluded herself with the disgusting notion that liking girls was okay. But if you were to go back that far, then yes, she had loved Anon. They had been super close some might even argue. 

But that was then and this was now. 

Kanon shook off the thought, her emerald eyes flickering to the small crowd of bystanders that had accumulated around them before bringing one hand up to wipe away the lingering crocodile tears. She could hear the murmurs that rippled through the crowd, though Flower seemed deaf to them. Perhaps she was just used to the daily gossip about her. Now that was just no fun.

The strawberry blonde sniffled. “Why are y-you doing this?” 

“Because I _ know  _ your type.” Flower scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. “You act all innocent, but you’re the one pulling the strings. I  _ know _ you had something to do with Anon’s death, did you really think Cul would just hush up about the fact you were  _ there _ ?” 

Hushed whispers whipped through the growing crowd, and Kanon clicked her tongue irritably. Flower had way too many braindead followers for her to just walk away now without people kicking up even more rumors and speculation later. There would always be people who believed in that weed, even if she killed someone. That’s just how these disgusting people worked.

She wanted so badly to spit in this wannabe emos face and laugh at the chinks in Flower’s indifferent armor that would appear. But alas, she played the good sister role. She couldn’t do something so low like her filthy excuse for a twin would. 

Granted, Anon wouldn’t either.

But they didn’t have to know that. 

Anon was a simple mistake she had corrected, regardless of how she did it. No one had even liked her in the first place. Humans were just horribly hypocritical when it came to things like this. They mock and jeer and act like it’s all a joke. That they didn’t mean for it to go that far. As soon as Anon died suddenly everyone and their grandma’s were Anon’s BFF’s. 

Kanon hated it. 

_ So what _ if she goaded Anon closer to death everyday since their seventeenth birthday? Everyone else did it, it’s not a big deal. So what if she’d been the one to spread all those rumors that made people hate her more, they had all hated her to begin with, what’s the big deal? 

Sure she had a different motive from the rest, but in the end they all still hated her. It shouldn’t matter  _ why  _ she wanted her dead, it should only matter that she got something done. Nobody wanted Anon. She was just a  _ disgusting _ lesbian who stole Kanon’s face.  

And the worst part is, that even in death, she  _ still  _ haunts her. 

Kanon balled her fists, her gaze seeming to harden as this thought crossed her mind. Flower was still staring at her as if she wanted her to just spill all her secrets there and then. But Kanon wouldn’t. She would take this to the grave. And there was nothing that a haughty goody two shoes could do about it. 

She tipped her nose up, mimicking Flower’s righteous pose almost to a T. Sneering openly, Kanon locked her smoldering eyes with that of her classmates. 

“I, have never done anything to Anon, that none of you haven’t already done.”  

With that, she shoved past the slightly taller teen and continued her brisk walk to the doors of their school, not looking back once. She could hear the surprised gasps and feel the heated glares from those around her, but she couldn’t care less. All those hypocrites could choke for all she cared. 

Right now, she had an unwanted pest to deal with.

+++

The shrill sound of the bell signalling for class to begin cut swiftly through the corridors as Kanon plopped down in her assigned seat, glaring lightly at the apparition that had situated herself on the vacant desk in front of her own. Her neatly kept school bag hung loosely on the back of her chair as if it hadn’t just been paraded around who knows where before winding up here for her to find. Kanon rolled her eyes at the nonchalaunt pose her sister was attempting while sitting atop the small desk. 

Had Anon still been coporial, she might have just shoved her off with the argument that she couldn't see. Unfortunately, she’d have to find some other excuse to push her over, if she even still could. And that raised a few good questions. 

What were Anon’s limits on the physical plane? 

It was apparent she could pick up and hold things, as well as interact with humans. But to what extent? Kanon shook her head. There was no use wondering about it. Anon wouldn’t tell her even if she knew. 

Translucent green orbs watched curiously as Kanon turned slightly to pull out her math textbook and a sheet of paper. The older blonde flipped a pencil between her fingers before starting to scribble a short message in the upper corner of it. Writing out a simple eight word message, Kanon slides the paper over for her twin to see.

_ ‘Cul is here today, go bug her instead.’  _

A pensive expression crossed Anon’s features. She cocked her head innocently with an exaggerated “hm?” sound emanating from her throat. 

“Why would I wanna go see that loser?” Anon asked, a slight edge surrounding her words. “She didn’t even show up to my funeral.” 

_ ‘That’s because it was only open to family.’  _

The ghost pouted. “She still didn’t pay me any respect.”

_ ‘She knows you as the school slut, what did you expect? Who would waste their time on you?’ _

Anon huffed, her eyes narrowing. “If I’m a slut what does that make you?” 

With that said, the small framed ghost slipped through the desk, phasing completely through the floor and out of sight. Kanon rolled her eyes at her sisters reaction. She crumpled up the paper she had been using in favor of grabbing a new, blank sheet from her bag. She didn’t see why it would matter that she wasn’t a virgin yet her sister had died one. 

She didn’t sleep around, and that’s all people would care about anyway. Plus, it wouldn't even matter if she did. She didn’t have the looks of a whore, no one would suspect it. Anon was just unlucky with her assets. 

After all, who would you trust more? The busty blonde, or the flat honor student? 

Rumors fueled their school like the crimson liquid that fueled their very beings. Scandals and gossip whirled around the school as if in a blender, mixing together and tainting the original story with mountains of hearsay. Kanon had no problems adding her own into the mix. She knew it would be eaten up as soon as the words hit the air anyway. 

Now all that was left was to find a new target, which would be simple enough. She already had a few in mind anyway. But in light of recent events, maybe Cul would be the ideal next target. She was likely still shaken up from watching Anon’s death after all. She would be easy to push over the edge. It would just take a little extra effort is all. 

Anyone who Anon loved would be purged. This mistake will be erased from the world soon enough. Kanon would be sure of it.

Because she was  _ never _ wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so about Kanon's character. No she isn't homophobic, she's just a hypocrite. She's using any excuse to hate Anon that she can find, and Anon liking other girls just happens to be what she targeted. Keep that in mind, it's her main motive. 
> 
> The next chapter will focus pretty much entirely on Anon and Cul, so there's that to look forward to. Just looking at my notes, those two definitely have an interesting relationship. So I'm excited for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me and my lack of writing skills. I know this is technically OOC for both Anon and Kanon, but over look it just this once okay? 
> 
> Poor Cul. Someone protect her from me... It's kinda too late for Anon, RIP my favorite loid.


End file.
